<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Концептуальные положения магии вселенной Древних Свитков - Эссе by G_Doc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990922">Концептуальные положения магии вселенной Древних Свитков - Эссе</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_Doc/pseuds/G_Doc'>G_Doc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Essays, Gen, Magic, Other, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_Doc/pseuds/G_Doc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Это эссе - попытка обобщить знания о магии и привести их к достаточно рациональной версии происхождения её эффектов. Можно сказать, что эссе также является способом избавления от Парадокса самого по себе и помощью для автора, которому нередко нужно разнообразить магические действа.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Концептуальные положения магии вселенной Древних Свитков - Эссе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Обоснование природы и законов магии для своих будущих произведений по данному фэндому.</p>
<p>Оглавление:<br/>0. Вступление<br/>1. Концепции I<br/>2. Разрушение<br/>3. Колдовство<br/>4. Концепции II<br/>5. Восстановление<br/>6. Иллюзия<br/>7. Изменение<br/>8. Наложение чар<br/>9. Концепции III<br/>10. Заключение</p>
<p>Публикация на других ресурсах разрешена только в виде ссылки.</p>
<p>Я перенёс свою работу с КФ, так как тут мне не приходится бороться с бесчисленной рекламой.<br/>Ссылка на мой профиль на КФ (https://ficbook.net/authors/2400494)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0. Вступление</p>
<p>Мне, как начинающему писателю, создающему произведение по уже известной вселенной, приходится учитывать множество элементов, наполняющих её. Кроме истории и взаимоотношений народов, стран и территорий, необходимо также следить за более тонкими аспектами мира. Амбиции движут описать в будущем рассказе всё до мельчайших подробностей: от быта деревушек и городов до космологии и высших планов, однако, не имея подтверждённой информации, придётся блуждать впотьмах, пытаясь описать то или иное явление. Без этого произведение выйдет неполным, неправильным, но избыток информации сделает его скучным, да и к тому же предоставит множество вопросов к описываемым явлениям, ведь взгляды на их происхождение у фанатов могут сильно различаться. Поэтому придётся разбавлять и обосновывать свои произведения множеством примечаний и дополнительных материалов, а это долго и тяжело. Да и мы — не Профессор, который до самой смерти трудился над примечаниями и исправлениями, отвечая на письма читателей. Пока же придётся довольствоваться малым количеством объяснений и чувственным пониманием каждого элемента Нирна и его мироздания, чтобы история оказалась по-настоящему живой.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>1. Концепции I</p>
<p>Одним из крупнейших и широко распространённых элементов, используемых в Древних Свитках, является магия. По своей природе могучая, непостоянная и опасная, она достаточно сложна для восприятия в нашей реальности с её технологиями и рационализмом. Но магия — та же наука, и в Нирне она эквивалентна технологии, но при этом она прекрасно с ней сочетается. Та мнимая лёгкость, с которой чародей творит необходимые заклинания, наводит нас на мысль, что для сотворения магии требуется незначительное усилие воли, пассы руками да пара волшебных слов, которые чудесным образом исполняют замысел.</p>
<p>Черта с два.</p>
<p>Все виды магии в Мундусе сводятся к контролю потоков магической энергии и их изменении разумом и силой воли заклинателя. Магическая энергия существует в двух основных формах: та, что рождается духовными силами любого живого существа, будь то человек, мер или животное, так как душа есть у всего, называется маной; другая существует вокруг них и протекает незамеченной — энергия природы, проходящая по линиям Лей.</p>
<p>Мана, присутствующая в каждом существе, используется магами непосредственно для сотворения заклинаний различной сложности. Это ведёт к истощению духовных сил чародея. Маны всегда относительно мало, однако её восстановление проходит быстро: от пары минут при незначительных тратах до двух-трёх ночей крепкого сна при полном истощении энергии. Как итог, даже у самых могущественных чародеев есть вполне земные и измеримые пределы собственной энергии.</p>
<p>Как показывает практика, старые чародеи обладают большим запасом собственной маны и меньше нуждаются в перерывах для её восстановления. Есть несколько объяснений этому явлению.</p>
<p>Во-первых, длительное и упорное изучение магических наук влияет на интеллект мага, увеличивая его. Не зря говорят, что маг силён и хорош настолько, насколько он эрудирован, поэтому чтение литературы и глубокое исследование природы различных явлений является необходимым. Развитый интеллект, в свою очередь, даёт возможность понимать более сложные концепции заклинаний, воспроизводить их и искать пути для облегчения сотворения колдовских узоров.</p>
<p>Во-вторых, старые маги проводят много времени за медитациями и раздумьями для укрепления духа. Сильная воля позволяет чародею контролировать магию и чувствовать её вокруг себя, а также управлять призванными созданиями, подавляя их бегство в Обливион и попытки сопротивляться приказам.</p>
<p>В-третьих, циклы использования внутренней магической энергии являются постоянными упражнениями, сродни укреплению мышц воинов постоянными нагрузками. Частые упражнения в заклинаниях «растягивают внутренний резервуар магической энергии», позволяя магу увеличивать свои силы. Это, по моему мнению, является самым длительным и трудным процессом.</p>
<p>Стоит отметить, что эти упражнения необходимо проводить в разумных пределах. Молодые и неопытные маги хотят добиться больших результатов, поэтому упражняются до изнеможения и обмороков, истощая и надрывая свои духовные силы. В таком случае легко надорваться и получить массу негативных эффектов: зуд и боль по всему телу, изнурение, слабость чар, колдовские ожоги, а в наиболее тяжких случаях — магические болезни, в том числе и «замороженную магию», болезнь, при которой мана не восстанавливается с отдыхом, сколь бы продолжительным он ни был. Примечательно, что в результате частых упражнений увеличивается способность тела проводить магическую энергию. Это позволяет лучше контролировать заклинания, но изнашивает организм и может привести к преждевременному старению. У последователей пути «боевого мага» такого побочного эффекта не наблюдается, так как идёт одновременное и равномерное развитие магических и физических возможностей.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2. Разрушение</p>
<p>Перейдём к непосредственному рассмотрению разновидностей магии.</p>
<p>Самой простой в описании и понимании является стихийная магия школы Разрушения. Маг, используя свою магическую энергию, порождает проявление определённой стихии. Для огненных заклинаний сырая мана служит непосредственным топливом, создавая поток обжигающего пламени, выходящий из руки (реже — других частей тела) заклинателя. Примерно похожая ситуация с ветром, магическая энергия создаёт разность давления вокруг руки заклинателя и воздух, разгоняя его до больших скоростей. Несколько сложнее сотворение заклинаний воды, льда и земли, так как мана расходуется на образование материальных объектов. В случае холода можно обойтись понижением температуры за счёт энергии, однако прочие проявления требуют большей сосредоточенности и мастерства. При этом ничто не мешает магу использовать окружающие его объекты: воду из рек, озер и воздуха; землю и камень под ногами; лёд и снег в зимнее время. Заклинания получаются мощнее и легче, но это медленнее развивает возможности заклинателя и, если лишить его этой поддержки, он окажется более уязвим. Электричество представляет собой поток высококонцентрированной разрушительной энергии, направленный, чаще всего, на полное уничтожение объектов. Вода, плоть и металлические объекты прекрасно проводят его, но цельная металлическая оболочка способна минимизировать последствия. Такие заклинания наиболее эффективны против живых существ, а также против магов. Удар электричеством повреждает не только плоть, но и выжигает духовную энергию, причиняя больший урон. Маги, вследствие повышенной проводимости тела, рискуют больше всего. То же касается большинства тяжелобронированных бойцов, так как броня во многих местах соприкасается с плотью, и может оказаться так, что на воине нет полностью замкнутого контура, ведущего к земле — получаем хорошо прожаренное мясо в собственном соку.</p>
<p>Заклинания-плащи требуют большего мастерства и тонкого обращения с чарами. С помощью порции маны заклинатель создаёт вокруг себя опасную энергетическую ауру, излучающую стихийную энергию и воздействующую на всех в радиусе чуть больше метра. Излучение плаща не зависит от количества объектов в области действия чар, не может быть сконцентрировано на конкретном объекте и невозможно закончить его действие преждевременно волевыми усилиями.</p>
<p>Элементальные стены возникают при одновременном использовании потока стихийной энергии и сырой маны. Если заклинание сотворено правильно, магическая энергия «прилипает» к указанной поверхности и поддерживает стихийное излучение высокой интенсивности в течение некоторого времени. Барьер из энергии земли настолько силён, что создаёт каменные шипы, которые по прочности не уступают граниту.</p>
<p>Стихийные руны — специальные символы, которые чертятся на искомой поверхности углём, мелом или пальцами. После начертания знака его необходимо зарядить магической энергией, после чего он станет едва заметным — руна готова. Сигил срабатывает при попадании любого объекта в контур, выпуская запасённую энергию. Отдельным направлением в рунной магии является создание знаков, выпускающих при активации готовое заклинание. Так, например, можно создать руну, которая при активации призовёт случайного младшего даэдра, атакующего всех без разбора. Знаки крепко связаны с энергией мага и, если он попытается поставить несколько таких ловушек, то при определённом количестве первая из них потеряет свою силу — контроль над ними лежит на внешних токах магии, уходящих от заклинателя в окружающий мир, а они не отличаются большой мощностью.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3. Колдовство</p>
<p>Теперь, разобравшись с основными и наиболее распространёнными аспектами Разрушения, переходим дальше. Школа Колдовства управляет призывом чего бы то ни было с различных планов Обливиона, поднятием мёртвых и захватом душ поверженных противников. Большим подспорьем в объяснении действия принципов некромантии послужила трилогия «О подготовке тел», которую можно откопать среди кучи пепла и моровых тварей в Морровинде.</p>
<p>Все заклинания призыва основаны на воле заклинателя: если он не сможет контролировать призванное существо, оно либо уйдёт обратно на свой план, либо нападёт на призывателя.</p>
<p>Всякий призыв состоит в сотворении заклинания, магическая энергия которого вытягивает существо с одного из планов Обливиона и связывает его колдовским контрактом, и силой воли мага, необходимой для контроля над действиями призванного создания. Чем сильнее и разумнее существо, тем больше оно сопротивляется приказам. Например, призванные атронахи и животные чаще всего спокойно относятся к призыву и ждут, когда заклинание отправит их обратно или кто-то изгонит их в родной план. Дремора же будут постоянно испытывать волю мага, пытаясь вырваться из-под управления и отомстить ему — крайне свободолюбивые создания с жёсткой иерархией. Поэтому рекомендуется при призыве использовать защитные круги, которые не дадут существу разнести всё вокруг, пока маг пытается его подчинить. В призыве разумных созданий есть одна загвоздка: если призыватель примет что-то из рук даэдра, предложенного им самим, чары контракта мгновенно рассеются и освобождённый может навредить заклинателю.</p>
<p>Заклинания реанимации включают в себя поднятие и контроль всевозможной нежити. Для поднятия мёртвого существа в его труп вливается большое количество магической энергии, которой впоследствии можно управлять силой воли. Обычно мёртвое тело выдерживает от одного до трёх грубых оживлений, в зависимости от его крепости, теряя участки плоти и изнашиваясь во время каждого пробуждения, после чего рассыпается в пепел.</p>
<p>При должном умении и старании можно создать нежить даже из повреждённых, в частности — расчленённых, тел. Сломанные кости соединяются повязками и металлом, мясо, если ещё не сгнило, сшивается с помощью нитей или сухожилий, и вы получаете свеженького зомби. При аккуратном обращении такой слуга может быть поднят до десяти или пятнадцати раз (двадцать — для «комнатных», небоевых, трупов), однако с каждым оживлением он будет становиться всё слабее. Вживлённый в грудную клетку камень душ (заполненный, разумеется), связанный с мертвецом, может продлить время «жизни» трупа и качество используемых им навыков. Например, труп мага, имея в себе небольшой камень душ, может действовать несколько свободнее и даже применять простейшие заклинания по приказу некроманта. Чем крупнее душа, тем больше возможности. Чёрный камень обеспечивает следующие эффекты: гибкость и рефлексию в сражении, возможность применения некоторых заклинаний, если они были известны при жизни, и выполнения действий средней сложности — потянуть за кольцо, чтобы открыть решётку, спустить ловушку; приказы воспринимаются ментально без особых волевых усилий, улучшается контроль над мертвецом. Меняя постепенно разряжающиеся камни, можно сохранить труп достаточно длительное время, но со смертью некроманта чары рассеиваются, и нежить, находящаяся под прямым контролем, распадается за короткое время. С призраками и такими «возрождёнными» не всё так просто — они, свободные от контроля, могут просуществовать какое-то время (призраки — практически бессрочно). Если привидения сохраняют разум, то мертвец начнёт крушить всё подряд и чем ближе разрушение камня, тем свирепее и неистовее он будет.</p>
<p>Интересный факт был обнаружен некроманткой по имени Ардин-На: свежеоживлённые трупы и призраки сохраняют большую часть знаний и воспоминаний из жизни, однако со временем их память угасает. Это может быть использовано для допроса или для исполнения сложных действий. Так, она, пытаясь проплыть кораблём, не смогла удержать голод мёртвых, после чего ей пришлось перебить всю команду. Это произошло посреди океана, поэтому Ардонне пришлось надеяться только на удачу — капитан сражался свирепо и не желал сдаваться в руки нежити. Терринз подняла его через несколько мгновений после смерти, и он мог без усилий исполнять крайне сложные приказы, вроде управления кораблём. К несчастью, память Рудика продержалась недолго — через двенадцать дней он окончательно угас и стал безмозглой марионеткой. Призраки могут сохранить фрагменты памяти, однако их количество и целостность зависят от того, сколько времени прошло с момента смерти. Также занимательно, что привидения замедляют свой полёт над открытой водой. Пока объяснения этому нет.</p>
<p>Оживление животных практикуется, однако есть определённые риски. Если заклинание было скверно выполнено, либо у мага не хватает воли, чтобы управлять мертвецом, он может напасть на практиканта, что стоило многим жизни. С другой стороны, правильно порабощённое создание нападает на всех, кто пытается повредить хозяину, с большой свирепостью.</p>
<p>Зомби может поднять любой некромант без особых усилий и затрат, однако оставим гниющие трупы ленивым. Более полезным может быть создание мумифицированного слуги. Труп разной степени свежести помещается в солевую или содовую ванну на месяц-другой, что уберёт всю влагу и запах. До или после мумификации можно удалить внутренние органы, но большой практической пользы от этого нет. Затем труп необходимо обернуть тканью, чтобы повысить его прочность и устойчивость. Излишняя жёсткость тела не должна смущать — оживлённый будет достаточно бодро двигаться без усилий со стороны некроманта. Более того, слуга будет понимать ваши приказы, и принимать независимые действия в большем количестве, чем при поднятии простого зомби. Примерно схожим образом мумифицируются драугры, однако броня находится на них изначально и в процессе бальзамирования влипает в плоть, а сама технология подготовки более бережна, что позволяет им колдовать и говорить после оживления.</p>
<p>Некромант, вместо поднятия оживления мёртвых тел, которые даже после смерти не отличаются устойчивостью, может ставить себе на службу скелетов. Создание и оживление скелета более тонкий процесс. Для этого необходимо собрать максимально полный комплект костей и подготовить их особым образом, чтобы они могли достаточно прочно удерживаться магией. Затем над собранным прислужником проводится ритуал, использующий сок паслёна, соли пустоты — совсем немного, магическое масло и небольшой камень душ, вкладываемый внутрь. Сотворённое заклинание собирает скелет, однако магические связи могут оказаться недостаточно прочными, чтобы выдержать сильные удары или груз большой ноши. Поэтому кости в суставах соединяются с помощью крепких повязок. Если повязка будет слишком тугой, слуга окажется недостаточно подвижным, но это всегда можно исправить. В случае, если костяной прислужник ну очень нужен, скелет соединяется с помощью металлических элементов, обеспечивающих длительный геморрой некроманту и большую устойчивость нежити.</p>
<p>Повторно упокоенный скелет может быть поднят, если не было значительных повреждений костей или камня душ, находящегося в груди или черепе без совершения длительных обрядов простым заклинанием реанимации трупа, иначе придётся чинить его или искать новый.</p>
<p>Управление скелетами напоминает жуткий кукольный театр, причём, чем больше количество подконтрольных марионеток, тем хуже они исполняют сложные приказы, а все их способности сводятся к простым движениям и ударам.</p>
<p>Выйдем на свежий воздух и рассмотрим два особых заклинания: «Высылка» и «Приказ». Заклинание высылки даэдра разрывает узы магического контракта, удерживающие существо в этом мире, и изгоняет его в родной план. Исход заклинания зависит от силы и воли чародеев, однако, даже если не удастся отправить существо домой, ему будут нанесены серьёзные внутренние повреждения, из-за чего его боеспособность может резко снизиться. «Приказ» воздействует на магию, удерживающую призванное или оживлённое создание, переписывая магический контракт на другого колдуна. Обычно это бывает полезно, если призванное создание слишком сильно, чтобы его изгнать или пригодится при уничтожении противника.</p>
<p>Среди бретонских магов, искателей приключений и талморских эмиссаров является распространённым призыв различного оружия. Созданный предмет выглядит прозрачным и невесомым, однако по остроте и прочности такие клинки не уступают даэдрическому снаряжению. Маг, призывая оружие, обращается к сущности, к его концепции, поэтому призванные мечи никогда не тупятся и множество людей могут использовать заклинание одновременно. Щиты и броня вызываются схожим образом, однако элемент доспеха появляется сразу на положенном ему месте.</p>
<p>Напоследок, заклинание захвата душ. Если вдуматься, не самая приятная вещь. На существо накладывается заклинание, нити которого плотно окружают его, и, когда оно умирает, душа переносится в камень. Освободить дух умершего можно, если разбить камень до того, как его используют, иначе его ждёт незавидная судьба — вечное заточение в Каирне душ, из которого ещё никому не удавалось выбраться.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>4. Концепции II</p>
<p>Вернёмся к описанию концептуальных моментов. Как известно, заклинания порождаются потоками энергии, волей чародея и его разумом. Сотворение магии можно украсить лорикой. Лорика — словесная формулировка заклинания, использующаяся для настраивания мнемонического состояния чародея, соответственно данным чарам. Такой приём сродни самогипнозу, он позволяет усилить желаемый эффект, однако слова без понимания сущности заклинания ни на что не способны. Поэтому у простых людей, которые пытаются «обезьянничать» — повторять за магами слова и жесты — ничего не получается.</p>
<p>С другой стороны чародей, привязываясь к эффекту лорики, становится либо неспособен на безмолвное сотворение заклинания, либо они получаются в ослабленном варианте. Согласитесь, проговаривать лорику не всегда выгодно, а иной раз — и слишком долго, поэтому маги старой школы рекомендуют полагаться не на эффект самовнушения, а на свой разум, и советуют как можно чаще тренировать его.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5. Восстановление</p>
<p>Перейдём к рассмотрению магии Восстановления. В первую очередь стоит сказать, что храмовые жрецы во всех городах — обыкновенные целители, чьё лечение идёт не от богов, а силами заклинаний. В данной ситуации вера играет ту же роль, что и лорика, и вместе они используются крайне редко. Простые заклинания лечения сводятся к направлению потока магии на рану и создание новых клеток и тканей с её помощью по образу имеющихся. Процесс исцеления довольно длителен и связан с достаточно неприятными ощущениями боли и нестерпимого зуда, но до сих пор даже в Имперской школе Восстановления не придумали способа избежать этого. Для создания сложных структур в организме требуется максимальная сосредоточенность целителя, и полная неподвижность излечиваемой части, порой в течение длительного промежутка времени.</p>
<p>При необходимости восстановить серьёзные повреждения, вроде отделённой конечности, есть два способа. В первом случае, если прошло не более двух часов с момента ампутации, можно прирастить руку или ногу обратно. Сращивание выполняется в следующей последовательности: сначала с помощью магии незначительно сращиваются кости, чтобы конечность могла находиться в нужном положении. Затем соединяются сосуды, питающие плоть, чтобы повреждённая часть тела не умерла, при этом стоит предварительно очистить рану во избежание заражения крови. Кровь из конечности не рекомендуется пускать в организм, лучше дать ей вытечь, сначала срастив артерии, однако можно рискнуть, если состояние пациента оставляет желать лучшего и потеря ещё большего количества крови может стать фатальной. После восстановления питания тканей идёт заключительный этап — кости, мышцы, нервы и кожа восстанавливаются мощным потоком целительной энергии. Процесс крайне утомительный и может занять несколько часов, поэтому восстановление кровоснабжения является самым важным пунктом. Затем пациенту рекомендуется отдохнуть пару дней.</p>
<p>Второй вариант предполагает полную, либо давнюю утрату конечности, либо невозможность её использования вследствие гангрены. Опытные целители, при наличии специального алтаря и подготовки способны полностью нарастить новую конечность с нуля. Ткани наращиваются по живому, и весь процесс может занять несколько дней.</p>
<p>Примечателен тот факт, что заклинания лечения подвержены инверсии — целитель может обратить исцеляющую энергию на причинение ещё большего ущерба и распространение болезней.</p>
<p>К школе Восстановления также относят заклинания, управляющие чистым светом, которые эффективно воздействуют на нежить любого рода. Жрецы уверяют, что эта сила идёт от божественной власти Аркея, даэдропоклонники утверждают связь этого света с волей Меридии — не столь важен первоисточник, ведь эффективность заклинаний от этого не меняется. Заряд отталкивающей энергии представляет собой поток обжигающего света, безвредный для живых, который отрицает саму концепцию существования нежити и стремится исправить это «недоразумение». Мертвецы, объятые святым пламенем, в страхе — если это понятие вообще применимо к мёртвым — бегут прочь от заклинателя. Опытные маги могут благословить землю вокруг себя на некоторое время, и нежить не сможет пройти по ней. Также возможно управление потоками солнечного света, сжигающими нежить дотла и объявление воли Стендарра, создающей ауру благодати.</p>
<p>Создание различных магических щитов и барьеров также относится к этой школе. Одни из наиболее широко распространённых заклинаний этой категории — обереги. Оберег представляет собой плотный барьер из большого количества маны, действующий на некотором удалении от мага и дарующий защиту от заклинаний, стрел и ударов. К несчастью, поддерживать оберег достаточно трудно. Во-первых, он создаётся не мгновенно и не пригодится, если стрела уже летит в мага. Во-вторых, поддержание оберега требует большого количества маны, из-за чего в разгаре битвы можно оказаться совершенно истощённым. В-третьих, этот барьер вполне реален, может сбивать мелкие предметы при создании, сильно шумит, не даёт двигаться быстро, так как требуется большая концентрация для его поддержания, и детонирует при столкновении внешней стороны поля с каким-либо существом.</p>
<p>Прочие щитовые заклинания были практически полностью утеряны при роспуске Гильдии Магов на заре Четвёртой Эры, однако остались упоминания заклинаний барьеров, стихийных щитов, отражения магии и поглощения заклинаний и ударов.</p>
<p>На этом примере можно увидеть основную проблему заклинаний: если оказалась забытой концепция заклинания, и не осталось ни письменных, ни живых описаний, оно теряется и забывается, и приходится восстанавливать его с нуля, разрабатывая когда-то известную концепцию.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>6. Иллюзия</p>
<p>Заклинания Иллюзии, предоставленные в оригинальном виде, мне не слишком нравятся — магическая энергия влияет на разум жертвы, внушая ей что-либо. Поэтому существа, не обладающие разумом в физическом воплощении — мозгом — нередко остаются невосприимчивы к эффекту, однако, при дальнейших изысканиях в этой школе можно научиться преодолевать границы плоти и воздействовать непосредственно на дух, заключённый в существе. Простая нежить и анимункули управляются либо через камень душ, либо с помощью слабой и озлобленной души, что, при должном понимании, позволяет влиять и на их поведение. Так можно успокоить, ободрить, разъярить или испугать противника, а также добиться определённых успехов, подняв свои навыки обмана. Также существует практика «обмана мира» — использование магии, влияющей на восприятие мира и его поведение. Так, «приглушение шагов» создаёт на ногах амортизирующую ауру, скрывающую звуки. Однако, чары не убирают шум полностью, а лишь в определённой степени, поэтому бронированному воину такое заклинание будет малополезным.</p>
<p>Теперь о невидимости. Абсолютной невидимости достичь практически невозможно, так как есть шанс стереть себя из мира. Распространённые заклинания Иллюзии предлагают создание различных светопреломляющих и камуфлирующих аур, однако эффект мгновенно разрушится, если маг попытается взаимодействовать с окружающим миром — заклинание очень нестойкое. Чары Первой Эры времён Азры оказались утеряны, поэтому сейчас абсолютной невидимостью могут похвастаться лишь последователи Ноктюрнал и Молага Бала, а все попытки возродить искусство теневой магии провалились, окончившись смертью или исчезновением исследователей.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>7. Изменение</p>
<p>А сейчас мы переходим к самой обильной на концепции части магии — Изменению. Заклинания этой школы способны управлять свойствами материального мира и — в малых масштабах — мирозданием, изменяя их по воле чародея. К ним относятся все заклинания преобразования материи, создания света, обнаружения токов энергии, а также управление гравитацией.</p>
<p>Изменение плоти — одно из любимых заклинаний магов, так как оно позволяет иметь неплохую защищённость при отсутствии всякой брони. Преобразование состоит в наполнении поверхности тела магической энергией, которая, после произнесения заклинания, меняет структуру кожи на структуру желанного материала, знакомую и понятную магу. Цвет одежды и тела меняется соответственно материалу, но при этом на ощупь тело остаётся прежним. Изменение плоти сопровождается громким, словно хруст льда, мгновенно нарастающего на кораблях при порыве ветра с Атморы, звуком преобразования материала. При попытке нарушения целостности кожи мага, поле энергии, пропитавшее его, гасит удар настолько, насколько бы его поглотил цельный кусок искомого материала, придавая поверхности тела искомые свойства. Есть заклинания, несовместимые с преобразованием. Так, огненные заклинания и древесина — не самое лучшее сочетание, но при этом устойчивость к холоду много выше, то же касается основных трёх элементов и металла — при высокой защите уязвимость к магии повышается, а вот эбонит практически не проводит электричество. Камень дарует дополнительное сопротивление всем видам стихийных чар и защиту средней эффективности. Для изучения структуры материала его необходимо разрушить потоком магической энергии, причём, чем сложнее его структура, тем больше изучений придётся провести.</p>
<p>Особняком в преобразовании стоит трансмутация. Изменение структуры руды — крайне редкое и сложное в исполнении заклинание. С его помощью можно как обеспечить себе безбедную старость, так и разрушить экономику всего мира. Опытный чародей может отличить магический материал от природного, однако по свойствам и внешнему виду такие материалы ничем не различаются. Маги стараются использовать эту возможность только в крайнем случае, а известно заклинение лишь немногим. Наиболее частый пример, да и в принципе единственный используемый, преобразование железа в золото через промежуточное образование серебра. Почему нельзя сразу? — требуется неоправданно большое количество энергии на такую трансформацию, а полученный предмет будет состоять из смеси двух металлов.</p>
<p>При трансмутации магическая энергия, вливаясь в предмет, меняет его структуру на фундаментальном уровне, полностью меняя его свойства. Попытки других преобразований не предпринимались, теоретически возможно создание и других материалов. Для трансмутации необходимо предварительно проанализировать структуру материала, разрушив его потоком магической энергии и поглотив его. Выглядит не слишком экономно, так как для изучения более сложных структур необходимо уничтожить несколько образцов чистого вещества, причём, чем более редким оно является, тем больше его нужно изучить, однако это может окупиться впоследствии.</p>
<p>Заклинания света в школе Изменения отличаются от школы Восстановления. Этот холодный, белый с оттенками голубого свет неспособен причинять повреждения мёртвым, но при этом он даёт очень яркое и ровное освещение. Даже новичок может создать небольшой светящийся сгусток магической энергии. Светоч, находясь возле мага, способен поддерживать своё существование длительное время за счёт малых порций маны, идущих в окружающую среду от заклинателя. Он также будет поглощать остаточную энергию прерванных заклинаний и становиться ярче, ослепляя врагов. В случае если светоч отправлен прочь от мага, он будет использовать имеющуюся энергию как топливо и якорь. Источник света не может быть уничтожен физическими воздействиями и закрепляется за первый попавшийся объект. Над поверхностью воды свечение становится значительно ярче, а сам светоч существует дольше. Вероятно, это связано с повторным поглощением энергии, направленной на освещение, которая была отражена поверхностью воды.</p>
<p>Отличным подспорьем для воинов, способным переломить ход сражения, послужит заклинание парализации. С помощью магической энергии чародей блокирует передачу импульсов в нервах жертвы, в результате чего она не может использовать какую-либо часть тела или вовсе падает статуей на землю. Заклинание требует определённого мастерства, так как отключить нервы живого существа может быть затруднительно, при этом, чем выше важность поражаемой части тела, тем сильнее будет сопротивление организма. И думать не стоит о попытках остановить сердце, лёгкие или перебить позвоночник — ничего не получится, максимум, на что приходится надеяться, это полное отключение церебральных процессов. Жертва не будет двигаться и говорить, но будет всё слышать, видеть и дышать. По окончании действия заклинания человек сможет встать на ноги и будет чувствовать лишь небольшой дискомфорт.</p>
<p>Напоследок остались самые тяжёлые заклинания — чары трансформации. Маг может изменить своё восприятие мира, благодаря чему он получит возможность видеть ауры живых и мёртвых существ, а также комфортно ориентироваться в темноте, медленнее падать с высоты, дышать под водой, бежать быстрее любого смертного и плыть быстрее рыб-убийц.</p>
<p>Для первых трёх вариантов маг осторожно наполняет глаза энергией и начинает испускать её периодическими волнами. В зависимости от заклинания можно увидеть токи энергии в существах, их намерения по отношению к заклинателю или просто лучше видеть в тёмных помещениях. Медленное падение, как и амортизирующая аура, изменяет свойства маны, заставляя её отталкиваться от себя, что делает спуск плавным. Есть риски, связанные с необходимостью постоянно контролировать потоки энергии под собой, иначе лучшее, что можно получить — сильная боль в теле. Водное дыхание — опасное заклинание, требующее постоянной сосредоточенности. Магическая энергия, пронизывающая лёгкие, должна ежесекундно преобразовывать воду в воздух и не допускать удушения. Если перестараться с этим, можно задохнуться на суше; если недостаточно подготовиться — легко утонуть. Последние два заклинания встречаются довольно редко и, по заверениям практикантов, не представляют особых сложностей в использовании.</p>
<p>Основная проблема заклинаний трансформации — необходимость постоянно поддерживать определённое мнемоническое состояние — к примеру, думать, что можно дышать водой, что бабочки едят медведей, а Белетор не завышает цены и продаёт качественные и необходимые товары. За счёт этого создаётся резонирующий эффект, приводящий невозможное в реальный мир. Со временем необходимость в таком самовнушении исчезает, но это происходит далеко не сразу. Стоит отметить, что, как бы мы не пытались изменить реальность в нужное нам русло, она всегда возьмёт верх, и заклинание рассеется, несмотря на все усилия мага.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>8. Наложение чар</p>
<p>Наиболее прикладным магическим искусством было и остаётся зачаровывание предметов. Сразу следует объяснить, почему ученики изучают чары, разрушая предмет на пентаграмме душ: из уничтоженного объекта маг извлекает эссенцию, содержащую информацию о заклинании и его структуре, и поглощает её. Для лучшего усвоения рекомендуется проводить такую операцию неоднократно, что не слишком выгодно. Попытка обучить чарам на словах или по книгам — гиблое дело. Нет, научиться можно, однако процесс занимает намного больше времени, а результат получается хуже, чем при быстром изучении.</p>
<p>Создание собственных чар и их объединение требует больших познаний и опыта создания заклинаний. Придумать, обосновать, а затем притворить в жизнь структуру и эффект чар, их совместимость с различными материалами и надёжность. От создания заклинаний это отличается только тем, что чары должны держаться практически вечно и не ослабевать с годами. Стоит упомянуть, что придание магических свойств оружию, одежде, украшениям и различным другим предметам не эквивалентно, а потому разработка формулы чар для каждого типа предметов может отнять немало времени.</p>
<p>Зачарованная одежда, броня и украшения не теряют своей силы со временем, если они используются каким-либо существом, и, пролежав пару десятилетий в гробнице, могут пробудиться от лёгкого касания, в отличие от оружия и посохов. Если с посохами всё просто — магическая энергия, запасённая в кристалле, расходуется на сотворение заклинания вместо маны чародея — то оружие теряет свой заряд при каждом ударе. Чары не ослабевают, однако они будут проявляться лишь до тех пор, пока в предмете остаётся хоть немного магии. Одни маги связывают это с разрушительной природой клинков, другие — с необходимостью высвобождения запасённой энергии душ для создания эффекта.</p>
<p>Восстановление чар, равно как и их наложение, требуют использования значительных количеств маны. Опытные чародеи могут использовать собственные силы для зачаровывания предмета, однако многие колдуны предпочитают использовать энергию душ, заключённых в камнях, и предпочитают не рисковать полным опустошением магических сил. Камень прикладывается к искомому предмету, после чего в них посылается поток сырой маны. Кристалл истаивает, а вещь приобретает искомые чары или восполняет свой запас энергии.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>9. Концепции III</p>
<p>Вернёмся к формам магии. Природная магическая энергия течёт по всему миру незамеченной, в той или иной мере влияя на процессы, протекающие в окружающем мире. Существуют особые каналы, сродни дорогам, по которым магия может достигнуть любой области в Нирне. На местах пересечений этих маршрутов устанавливались камни-хранители, дорожные святилища, айлейдские колодцы и прочие мегалиты. Такая концепция перекликается с линиями Лей. Любой чародей, имея достаточно дерзости и навыков, может научиться черпать магическую энергию природы для сложных и длительных ритуалов. Потенциально, ресурс таких каналов безграничен, однако при постоянном использовании линия вырабатывается. Эффект этого заключается в изменении законов природы на некотором участке местности — ненормальная погода, отсутствие животных и птиц, гибель растений, чрезмерная агрессия обитателей и образование магических аномалий. Со временем линия восстановится, до тех пор она будет черпать энергию из живых существ, находящихся в области выработки, поэтому жители начинают жаловаться на вспышки болезней, а чародеи испытывают слабость чар и сильные головные боли.</p>
<p>Магические узлы, кои отмечены мегалитами предков, служат источником невероятной энергии, впрочем, использовать её напрямую не рекомендуется — мощный поток может убить неосторожного чародея и отравить местность вокруг. Самые сложные (и запретные) ритуалы стараются проводить возле подобных сооружений, чтобы наверняка получить желаемый результат. Всё бы ничего, да только контролировать такой шквал магии в одиночку крайне затруднительно, поэтому бродячие маги, желающие использовать эти силы, объединяются в ковены и практикуют совместно. Небольшая оплошность или помеха во время ритуала может стоить жизни всем колдунам.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>10. Заключение</p>
<p>Во вселенной Древних Свитков количество серьёзных практикующих магов в целом невелико, не более двадцатой части всего населения, однако тот факт, что магия в целом является общедоступной, позволяет допустить вероятность даже самому жалкому воришке внезапно ударить вас молнией. Всем чизкейк с клубникой. Та-дам!</p>
<p>P.S.: Виды магии в Нирне не ограничиваются данным перечнем, однако здесь собраны наиболее распространённые разновидности. В дальнейшем статья будет редактироваться и исправляться. Возможно, выйдут дополнения, посвящённые ритуальным заклинаниям или теневой магии Азры. Посмотрим.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>